Against the Wall
by Komikron
Summary: [set after ep.08] For somebody as infamously lazy as En, he could get really worked up about things like apologizing, as Atsushi had to find out. [EnAtsu]


**Author's Note:** This was written for a tumblr promt, namely "Shag me" (you might have seen this promt list if you're around tumblr) and was at least according to some anon "the first enatsu porn in the fandom" (quoted from an ask I got after posting it). Well, to be fair, it's also the first porn I ever wrote, so I still think it's kinda clumsy, but well...

** . T H E . W A L L**

"En-chan, wait a second!"  
It was rare that Yufuin En got worked up about anything, but it seemed like today he had reached his limit. Of course, it probably had to do with what had happened earlier, and En's thorough need to apology as much as possible.  
But doing so in a far corner of the school yard while the other Defense Club members were waiting for them was not really the best idea, Atsushi thought. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't seem to make En stop pressing him to a wall and showering him with kisses.

"En-chan, the others are waiting!"  
"Who cares!"  
Atsushi had no choice. Sometimes, "En's own pace" did not mean "too lazy to lift a finger", but "too eager to lift all fingers he had" and when that happened, it was hard to get him to calm down until he got what he wanted. Atsushi had thought his friend had used all of his energy for the day during the battle and the following passionate apology, but apparently that hadn't been passionately enough already.

"En-chan, let's better go home before someone sees us!"  
"No!"  
With this last try to reason with En failing, Atsushi finally surrendered to the situation he found himself in and prayed to all gods he knew that nobody would come around this remote corner of the school and see them.  
Besides, En's kisses did feel really good.

Atsushi hardly noticed how En pressed his knee between the other boy's legs, pushing them open ever so slightly until he could rub his groin against the blue haired's. Atsushi's head grew hot, more kisses followed.  
Only when En started to fumble around with Atsushi's belt, sliding his hand into his pants, did he realize what kind of situation he had managed to get himself into. This was getting way out of hand. He wanted to protest again, but En's kisses made this virtually impossible.  
The kisses, the feeling of their touching members, En's hand rubbing both of them, here outside on school grounds somewhere between two buildings, this was just too much.  
Atsushi's mind was on the verge of going blank.

When En finally let go for a moment, Atsushi's knees gave in and he slid down the wall his back was pressed against. He began to lose focus, but managed to notice how his friend had already proceeded to strip both of them off their pants.  
So much for that infamous laziness of his.

But the biggest problem was, as the blue-head realized, that En seemed to be determined to go all the way through. On school grounds. While their friends were waiting for them. Kissing and hand-jobs were one thing, but this was a completely different matter suddenly. There had to be a way out of it before it was too late.  
"E… En-chan, wait already, you're going too far! I mean, we don't even have any condoms or anything?"  
En reached for his bag. "Oh, sure we do." He searched his bag with one hand for a moment, the other continuing to work on Atsushi's pants to get them over his shoes. Finally, he drew out a fresh pack of rubbers.  
"I bought these a while ago and kinda forgot them…"  
Oh great. Too lazy to clean up his bag from time to time, but very eager to go through its contents now. Sometimes En made no sense.

The brunette kissed Atsushi again, covering and muting his moans that he couldn't help but let out as he felt En's heat entering him. Having no lube or preparation, only relying on the condom, this was rougher than Atsushi was used to. Pain boiled up with each inch En pushed deeper.  
En began moving more rhythmically now, not that it helped much to change Atsushi's condition. Well, it did help to some extend – the heat within his body, spreading from his abdomen to pretty much everywhere, slowly overtook the pain of the actual thrusts. Atsushi pushed himself away from the wall, threw his face into En's shoulder, bit into the rugged collar of the other boy. He frantically tried to keep his voice low, to not scream and moan with every wave of pain and lust that came.  
From what he could tell, En was similarly affected by the situation as a whole. Being outside, always on the risk of discovery, after a day that had almost cost everything that was between them, it was just too much. He felt En's hot breath against his neck as their rhythm increased and the pain had almost completely disappeared by now, giving way to pleasure.  
Atsushi fell into En's rhythm, pushing his hips towards him with every thrust his friend made, one hand back to the wall for support. He dared to raise his face again, but saw very little through his glasses, which were covered in sweat and his own breath. But he didn't need to see anything to find En's mouth for another round of deep kisses, tongues mimicking the movements of their hips.  
As the heat that had crawled into Atsushi's head became almost unbearable, En took a grip on his hips and increased their rhythm once again, pushing even deeper into him. He threw his head back at the sudden sensation, hands helplessly trying to grip _something_ on the wall behind them.  
En pushed him down some more, back closer to the wall. He lifted one of the blue-haired's legs, which meant that Atsushi couldn't move himself much anymore, but what did it matter anyway. At this point, most of his strength had already left him, his mind went blank. He didn't even seem to feel any heat anymore, or En moving inside of him, both their moans had long turned into one muted drown to his ears.  
His body whole body stiffened, the only thing Atsushi could sense was En pulsating inside him, while his own abdomen pushed similar waves through every pore of him as the feeling drove him over the edge towards release. He bit his lip, tried not to scream as he came.

They remained in their position for a few moments. Slowly, En removed Atsushi's smeared glasses to have a deep look into his eyes, then another kiss followed. Nobody of them spoke.  
Finally, En pulled out and left Atsushi to himself for a moment. The other boy had yet to recover from what had just happened, small waves of pleasure still rolling through his body. His breathing calmed down only slowly.

When he finally managed to regain posture, he was treated to the blurred sight of En knotting the used condom together and throwing it into the next best corner.  
"En-chan, what are you doing?! What if somebody finds it?!"  
His friend shrugged his shoulders and reached for his pants. His movements were rather slow, he was obviously at least as exhausted as Atsushi was.  
"Who cares. It's not like my name's written on it."  
Well, that was true, but…  
Atsushi didn't feel like arguing now. Slowly, he cleaned his glasses, himself, although he couldn't do anything about the general sticky feeling overall. He too went to look for his clothes, he was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was half-naked between two school buildings. Not to mention that this was the wrong half of his body that was naked.

After they had both finished dressing, En offered a hand to help his friend up. He pulled him towards him, followed by another short kiss.  
"So, do you forgive me now for all that mess?"  
Atsushi sighed. He couldn't believe this was all really just about apologizing, especially when it had turned into another kind of mess. He wanted to reply, but Yumoto's voice suddenly echoed through the narrow alley.

"Atsushi-sempai, En-chan-sempai, are you okay? We're about to go!"  
The two of them nearly jumped away from each other as the blond boy poked his head around the corner and grinned at them. The used condom was just a few feet away from them, possibly still within view.  
"Ah, yeah, don't worry, we're coming now!"  
Atsushi laughed nervously as he fiddled with his jacket and picked up his bag. En, on the other hand, did not seem to have any problem with Yumoto's sudden appearance and just strolled ahead. The smaller boy started to ask a whole array of questions which En just barely answered. Finally, Atsushi was ready to follow them.  
He felt is back burning from his encounters with the brick wall, a hot bath was really what he needed now. He looked back, praying once again to whatever gods were out there, this time in hope that nobody would ever find this condom.

He sighed, then hurried to catch up with his friends.


End file.
